Bad Wolf
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: This is what happens inside of Rose during The Parting of the Ways. This is the TARDIS and the Bad Wolf inside of her.


_This is what happens inside of Rose during The Parting of the Ways. This is the TARDIS and the Bad Wolf inside of her._

-X-X-X-

The golden-child. Her heart beats strong. Like a wolf. Like me. She is strong. Her mind races with only one thought. Save him. Save him. Save him. Her Doctor. The lonely God. The wanderer.

The blue box. The quiet voice. The mother. The sister. The friend. She guides my hand. Gentles my touch. She reminds me that the golden-child is a cub. A child. Be gentle, gentle, gentle. Give her power. Give her strength. _Save him._

It is done. The quiet voice makes the whirring noises sound. The rumbling causes trembling in the golden-child's legs. Her mind—_lovehimsavehimhelphimplease_—is melded with mine. We are as one. I feel her heart beat. Can see through her eyes. The quiet voice opens herself and we walk into the heart of the strange metal beast. We feel the golden-child's hunger for the man on the floor, and her love. She wants to save him. And I guide her hand. Our Doctor is horrified. "What've you done?"

Rose speaks, her voice carrying thrice; the Bad Wolf, the golden-child, the quiet voice. "I looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into me."

"You looked into the Time Vortex, Rose!" our Doctor says. "No one is meant to see that!"

The metal-men think we are an abomination. They try to kill us. We raise our hand, and the death-blast stops. The golden-child and the quiet voice allow me to speak. I am more powerful than them. "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself."

"I take the words," hums the quiet voice. "And I scatter them in time and space..."

It is the golden-child now. "A message to lead myself here."

We are one again; three minds. The quiet voice and I feel the golden-child's fear. She is beginning to feel pain. We do not want to harm her. But we cannot withdraw. Not now. Our Doctor speaks again. He is worried. "Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now!"

The golden-child feels pain. The quiet voice and I hold her. We wrap her mind in golden warmth and keep her safe. "You've got the entire Vortex running through your head! You're gonna burn!"

The golden-child is stronger. She turns to him, and casts away our voice for her own. "I want you safe. My Doctor, protected from the false God."

In that statement, I fuel her voice with my own. _Her_ Doctor. _Our_ Doctor. The false God speaks. He calls himself immortal. He must die. We three speak again, our voice stronger than ever. "You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space—every single atom of your existence. And I divide them."

We raise our arm, and the guard of the false God dies. His life is a blip to us. He means nothing. We will keep our Doctor safe. We will. "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies."

We turn to face our Doctor, saying, "The Time War ends."

We turn back to the false God, and raise our arms. The army of metal men divide into their life-atoms. They die. The false God dies. But we have more to do. The golden-child wants to save the others. We warn her that it could kill her. She doesn't care. We meld together. Our Doctor is frightened for the golden-child. "Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go."

"How can I let go of this? I bring life!" the golden-child sighs. Her bliss fuels us. We feel our heart race, our soul leap.

Our Doctor is terrified. We want to stop. "This is wrong! You can't control life and death!"

"But I can," the golden-child says. "The sun and the moon. The day and the night. But why do they hurt?"

The quiet voice and I hurry to soothe her pain. We cannot. We cause it. Unless we go back to the quiet voice's form, we cannot leave her. Perhaps not even then. The quiet voice and I are killing her. We mourn. Our Doctor is so desperate. "The power's gonna kill you and it's my fault."

Not his fault. Our fault. We meddled too much. We shouldn't have shaped her so. "I can see everything."

Oh and she can! Of all the deaths. She will see the universe as it is. As it was. As it could be. She repeats our words. Our Doctor stands suddenly, watching us. "That's what I see. All the time. But doesn't it drive you mad?"

Our attempts to ease her pain have failed. The golden-child feels nothing but pain. "My head."

"Come here," says our Doctor.

The golden-child is weak. "It's killing me."

We infuse her with strength. Our Doctor will save her. He takes our hands, and says, "I think you need a Doctor."

He kisses us, and the golden-child's hunger becomes all she knows. She is hungry for _him_. For a moment, four minds meld together. And he takes us from her, carrying the burden. The quiet voice leaves, her conscious flowing back to the blue box. She is safe. The golden-child will be safe. They pull apart. I howl as I am parted of the golden-child. Oh, I love her. I will protect her if she needs. I am held by the Doctor's mind for a few moments, watching as he gently touches the golden-child. And then he breathes me back to the company of the quiet voice. I decide to protect the golden-child, quietly slipping back into her conscious, in the back of her mind.

The quiet voice hums merrily to herself. She is content. Our minds flow together. I am her; not the quiet mother. I am the protective wolf, there to guard our Doctor and our golden-child. The two wanderers. Love we can feel but they are too cowardly to admit. Through our meddling in their travels, they may. The quiet voice brings us through the Time Vortex. We turn and twist. I revel in the sensation.

The golden-child wakes, and I am pleased to be a part of her subconscious. They converse, and suddenly... Our Doctor is in pain. We try to soothe him, but there is little we can do. The quiet voice sings the songs of his people, and I join in, my growl giving him the fight. As the golden light takes him and changes him, we sing. We sing to keep away his pain and to make him remember who he is. As his change is finished, our golden-child is amazed. Shocked. I feel a slight hurt. But deep inside, she knows who he is. And she still loves him.

-X-X-X-

**I am the Bad Wolf. I am the protector of the wanderers. I will keep them safe from harm. They are my pack. When you hear my howl, quake in terror. There is no one in any universe that could save you from your fate. I am the wolf. Hear me, and fear me.**

_I am the quiet voice. I whisper in your mind, helping you understand those from the other worlds. I am a wanderer. Hear my wisdom, feel my meddling. I will change things and make them right. I am the quiet voice. Hear me, and heed me._

I am the golden-child. I am a wanderer. I am the Bad Wolf. I am the quiet voice. We are as one. They shaped me. Moulded me. Made me who I am. You will never hurt my Doctor. He is mine. And he will always be. My name is Rose Tyler. Hear me.


End file.
